


FF #2 Game On!

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dig has had enough. After making a bet with Lyla he decides to push Oliver to admit his feelings for "his girl".</p>
            </blockquote>





	FF #2 Game On!

FF #2 Game on!

 

This was going to be good. John Diggle had spent two years watching his best friend, Oliver Queen dance around his feelings for Felicity Smoak. Oliver could come up with more rationalizations than any person John had ever met. He and Lyla had a bet on how long Oliver could pretend to be blind to his feelings. John was close to losing and that was not acceptable! He loves both Oliver and Felicity. As a matter of fact, Felicity is like a kid sister to him. Felicity believes she is like a kid sister to Oliver too. Dig however knew that the feelings Oliver had were NOT the kind Dig had at all. Here they are...John making Oliver put up or shut up. 

“Dig why aren’t we eating at Big Belly Burger?” Oliver inquired. Dig smiled and replied, “Do you really want to go without Felicity and risk her wrath and loud voice? Because I do not”. Oliver thought about it and nodded. Dig was right no burger was worth dealing with an angry Felicity. As they walked in Oliver felt a familiar tingle. Maybe not a tingle but an awareness. An awareness he only felt around...”Felicity” he whispered. John turned to him “What did you say?” Noticing Oliver looking around until his eyes laid on Felicity. John hid a smile. 

There she was their IT Girl. The girl Oliver referred to as “his girl” rather it was a term of endearment or of some sort of claim was another debate Lyla and John had more than once. Felicity had told John she was coming here today with this man. She wouldn’t go to Big Belly Burger without Oliver. He knew in Felicity’s mind it was “their place” even if they were not a couple and John was with them more often than not. 

Oliver and John sat a table in the small cafe a few blocks from the new lair. John picked up the menu that was wedged between the salt and pepper shakers and napkin dispenser. He noted Oliver had yet to take his attention away from Felicity and more importantly her date. Oliver finally stated, “Felicity is here...and she is with some kid”. John looked over at the table and stated, “that’s not a kid. He’s her new boss at QC”. Oliver was seeing red. This kid had his company and his girl. What the hell. Oliver went to stand and John gave him “the look”. He sat back down. 

The two friends ordered and made small talk. John could see that Oliver’s attention was more on Felicity. When she would laugh you could almost see Oliver thinking of ways to arrow the man. Dig almost laughed aloud at that one. Finally after opening and closing his mouth a half dozen times Oliver asked, “Are they...seeing each other? They seem friendly”. Dig smiled and thought to himself “gotcha”. Aloud he said, “who knows? I know the gossips are saying that she must have a thing for CEO’s . You know, they said the same thing about you and her...” He paused, “I think he likes her. She is a beautiful, smart and funny lady. Who wouldn’t want to date her?” Oliver gulped and thought for a minute. “does she like him?” Dig took a drink of his water and acted as if he was contemplating that question before replying with: “I think Felicity thinks she likes him and not that you asked me but I think she could really like this one”. He finished and looking Oliver directly in the eye said, “ a woman like that doesn’t wait forever Oliver. Not even for the great Oliver Queen”. 

Oliver pondered this for a moment. Dig could see the wheels turning. He thought to himself “oh no, he is going to either rationalize again or worse play the martyr. That will make Lyla right and me in charge of poop diapers until we potty train”. Oliver finally spoke and Dig had to strain to hear it...”Will he treat her well?” Dig waited until Oliver looked back to him as he had been staring at Felicity. “Will he treat her well? Yes, he will treat her with all the respect a woman like her deserves. He will love her with his whole heart. But Oliver, listen to me and listen good..he will not love her the way you do. He will not arrow anyone who thought they could hurt her. He does not sit up at night wondering if there is anything he can do for her or to make life easier for her. In other words, he will love her but not in the, really overused phrase, epically and completely as you. But then again he has the balls to let her know his love is real and not a ruse”. 

They finished eating. Oliver paying more attention to Felicity and her date than Dig. Finally, Felicity noticed them and smiled and did a tiny wave before turning back to her date. Who then gave Oliver and Dig a look. A look that said “Mine back off”. Oliver turned to Dig and said, “Excuse me, I need to go get my girl”. Dig just smiled pulled out his phone and texted Lyla: GAME ON.


End file.
